fairy_without_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sindel Nebilim
|imagecaption= |alias=''Tsukaima Yggdrasil''Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 203 Tsuki |race= Human |gender= Female |age= 90s (birthdate) 20s (biological) |age at debut= 30s (biological) |hair color= White |eye color= Purple |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Black NexusFairy Without Wings: Chapter 84 |occupation= Mage |team= Team Fairy Tail B |previous team= |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Dark Magic Light Magic Fire Magic Lightning Magic Heavenly World Magic Amaterasu Palm Magic Fairy Glitter |curse= |weapons= |asterisk= |expy= Syndra |original series= League of Legends |chapter debut=Chapter 84 }} '''Sindel Nebilim '''is a mage from Fairy Tail, and adoptive sister of Mavis Vermillion Personality Sindel has a rather complicated personality, that has changed throughout the years. When she first met Mavis, she was innocent and eager to learn and be with her self-proclaimed sister. Unfortunately, her desire to challenge herself and earn more power made her ignore other people, losing the motivation to protect others. It was her inability to understand friendship what made her incapable of learning Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, the ultimate techniques of her guild. After being released from her seal, she was just as vengeful and power-hungry as before, wanting nothing more than obtain the magic that always eluded her, and spite the woman she was loved like a sister Mavis Vermillion. It wasn't until she lost her memories and most of her powers that she did a complete change in personality. Becoming just as innocent and friendly as Mavis first met her. After recovering some of her memories and most of her age, she had finally embraced the friendship and family of Fairy Tail, finally understanding Mavis intentions. Currently she remains a kind, if occasionally awkward person who truly cares about her friends and would do anything to protect them, but her love and loyalty to Mavis Vermillion is second to almost none. She also occasionally displays comical traits, such as getting angry whenever she's called old. History Main Timeline Mordred Timeline Relationships Mavis Vermilion Morianna Feathermane Sephiria Gilgamesh Makarov Dreyar Precht Gaebolg Yuri Dreyar Magic and Abilities Dark Magic *Great Orb of Destruction Light Magic Fire Magic Lightning Magic Heavenly World Magic *Archangel Dust Amaterasu *Amaterasu Formula 45 *Amaterasu Formula 64 *Amaterasu Formula 213 Palm Magic Fairy Glitter Equipment Trivia *The song which Sindel, among others, sings during the celebratory ball after the Grand Magic Games and victory over Mordred is Journey's Don't Stop Believing.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 198 Author's Post Notes *Sindel was originally meant to be depicted as a power-hungry being. However, as this led to no resolution to her respective arc, the idea was scrapped, and her overall character was changed.Draconichero18's DeviantArt Journal: Fairy Without Wings Fun Facts Battles and Events * Sindel Nebilim vs Makarov Dreyar and Precht Gaebolg * Sindel Nebilim vs Fairy Tail and Black Nexus * Sindel Nebilim and Evergreen vs Angelica Pumpkin * Sindel Nebilim, Evergreen, Airy Kitsune and Freed Justine vs Rustyrose * Sindel Nebilim, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser and Gildarts Clive vs Precht Gaebolg * Sindel Nebilim vs Alice Amakusa * Sindel Nebilim vs Shimon Ikari * Team Fairy Tail B vs Team Knightmare Frame B * Sindel Nebilim vs Minerva Orlando References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spoiler Category:Fairy Tail Category:Team Fairy Tail B Category:Deceased (Mordred Timeline)